


Blizzard 🌨 2.0 [Ending]

by EXIDreamcatcher



Series: Candour [7]
Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, Assault, Chief!Yubin, Deceit, Detective!Minji, Diener!Dahyun, Dr!Gahyeon, Driving Around, F/F, Lawyer!Handong, Prison, Runaway, Spy!Siyeon, Writer!Bora, criminal, mission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-20
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-27 23:47:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30130743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EXIDreamcatcher/pseuds/EXIDreamcatcher
Summary: Minji is worried that Yoohyeon and Siyeon are too calm about this so she decided to get some action going.
Relationships: Han Dong | Handong/Kim Bora | SuA, Kim Bora | SuA/Kim Minji | JiU/Kim Yoohyeon, Kim Yoohyeon/Lee Siyeon
Series: Candour [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2183559
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Blizzard 🌨 2.0 [Ending]

**Author's Note:**

> There would be mention of death, assault and the likes. Please beware. This marks as my attempt in saying that some scenes might be triggering for some people. Read with caution. Thank you and enjoy!

The more Yoohyeon stared at Bora’s message, the more it confused her. True, it highlights letters that form the word “help” but it’s a matter of whether Bora did it on purpose or it was just a big coincidence and should be disregarded. She’s proud of all the words taught to the smaller woman, she actually paid attention to what was being said. But the flow is not as awkward, she wasn’t trying hard to use such terms so why the excessive use of it? 

What’s also odd is Siyeon giving her a talk about how weird her best friend has been acting, asking to meet her to say she’s going away. It was so suspicious. But as she started to give it some time to sink in instead of getting overwhelmed, it suddenly made sense. 

Her text message with 4 words and 4 sentences. 

_ “I’m going on vacation.” _

A vacation meant to take a break from everything. It could come with a lot of meanings but finding the right one wouldn’t be as complicated.

_ “In my room” _

_ “find plenty of things she’d like to know” _

_ “you see” _

It was definitely meant for Yoohyeon to decipher specifically. That was a signal to use all resources available to discover what message lies within that room. 

Knowing Bora, she doesn’t do normal. 

Only question remains:  _ which one to start from? _

-

Rummaging through a bunch of notes that were neatly piled in one corner, she was relieved to see them numbered and labelled. Yoohyeon liked to go from recent to old, to understand the train of thought the person had with different time periods. But as she discovers, it just so happens to just include 4 poems. She must go on the order of publications with this one or she could mix all their meanings. It relies on the context.

One, she can remember clearly when it was drafted. It was the first time Bora mentioned Handong, describing her as a “good dream”. So it must certainly be about her. 

Bora’s poems came with double meanings. She talked about snow precipitation while describing someone’s beauty for Flurries. It was as if Yoohyeon was brought at the exact moment Bora wanted her to see. 

As peculiar as it may sound, to writers like them, imagination is their strongest weapon, visualising the world with the use of words. It’s as magnificent as it sounds. Experiencing Handong the way Bora did, it was no wonder the small woman was head over heels. 

Flurries and Squalls are such good reads. But Squalls was a bit heartbreaking. She can remember how horrible Bora has been after, she was in so much pain as she longed for Handong. It was obvious that she gave it up for someone’s sake, Minji’s, she figured as it was aforementioned by the woman. 

Hands down, Showers is her absolutely favourite. Not only because she’s always liked Minji for Bora but their effects, complementing each other, when in return all Handong ever did was give them both pain. She has nothing against the lawyer but she’s definitely in the way of what the future holds for both of her friends.

But she can never choose for them, though. It’s not her place. 

Although all that night was for either of them was to have someone heal such loneliness and desperation, she could feel it grew to be something more. At least on Bora’s part, as she read through Blowing Snow. If she was to ever see Bora right now, she would always say Minji was the right choice.

How could someone cloud up such feelings if Bora was supposedly deeply in love with Handong?

“That was it?” Yoohyeon wondered. Bora didn’t even conclude, so unlike her.

Who did she choose? 

Who did she want to end up with?

She yawned, not realising how long she delved into her best friend's mind. 

_ Must be a story for another day. _

-

Vast is the ocean that lied beneath them. The two storey complex near the land of water blending in with the sky and sand, hues matching to show separation of the two things. 

“Morning, gorgeous,” Bora hummed, offering a plate filled with little breakfast items that she prepared, decorating them in different cheesy shapes, making sure Handong only ate beautiful food. “You didn’t have to,” she chuckled, seeing the way it was presented. Jam on the toast was heart-shaped, an adorable gesture for Bora to do for something they’d have to chow down anyways.

The calm breath of fresh air is luring them to spend more time on these deckchairs, enjoying the quiet peace that’s hard to find in the capital city. Two sharing the chair, bodies close to each other beneath a blanket to keep them warm, loving each other’s presence. 

It’s a slow morning.

“How are you liking the beach?” Bora turned around to face Handong, bearing a smile on her face. “It’s as beautiful as I envisioned. But the company is much more better.” Handong nodded cheekily, knowing that the smaller woman was flirting, trying to woo her with words. “I sure am glad you dropped the colloquial language. You sound hotter,” Handing replied, trying to match Bora’s mood, leaning in to plant a quick peck on her lips, taking her aback with the sudden action but just when Handong was about to pull away, Bora held her face, allowing their kiss to develop to something more than intended.

-

“Strange for you to meet me alone, Yoohyeon,” Minji beamed, giving the woman a quick hug. “I’ve come bearing gifts!”

Once they settled in the living room, she could read the atmosphere between them. Something is up.

“Handong and Bora ran away.” She started, letting the cat out of the bag. Minji expected something with the likes of this to happen or else Yoohyeon would’ve just told her over the phone. “And I’d like you to read something.”

_ That’s weird. _

After such a statement, this is what follows it. 

_ Interesting. _

“Let me pick up the pieces of my heart first and I’ll read whatever that is, Yoohyeon.” She sighed, playing with her fingers as the thought of betrayal occupied her mind. She relied on Bora, poured her heart out at how much pain and joy Handong brought into her life and now they’re together? How did they even know each other?

This is such a ridiculous situation.

“I’ll sulk later.” She announced, deciding not to let such negativity fill her, cracking her knuckles and averting her gaze to her friend. Yoohyeon handed her three books. They were old and bore the name ‘Candour’ scribbled on the front of it. It had numbers sneakily and faintly written on the bottom, it was so subtle yet obvious that it’s a new addition, judging by the ink used.

“Let me know what you think after you’ve finished. And take your time,” Yoohyeon let her hand linger on Minji’s arm, shyly initiating a hug, wherein the younger one gave a few pats on the older’s back, trying to be comforting. “Thanks for the book recommendation. I’d see you when I’m feeling better.”

Minji spent hours in her car staring into nothingness. She’s over Handong but what Yoohyeon said still stung. Maybe the books would help distract her until she knows what to feel about the conundrum.

“Ma’am this is a no parking zone...” the officer knocked on her window saying those words then proceeded to write a ticket.

“I’m leaving!” Minji frowned, quickly starting her car and driving away, dodging a fine. The agency would have to deal with another violation on her behalf, if they ever find out. Thank goodness her plates are covered. 

-

“Wolfie, you seem distracted.”

Siyeon groaned, ignoring the voice, as an unsettling feeling on the back of her throat is making it hard to concentrate on disarming this  _ fucking  _ bomb. Usually, such task is a piece of cake but when Bora knows where to find a disguised headquarters for spies, it made her overthink. Only Yoohyeon knows and she trusts her to not make these kinds of mistakes. 

_ And cut. _

She clucked her tongue, wearing a subtle smirk that boasts pride in these special set of expertise. If she failed, she wouldn’t have been alive by now. Slowly, her walk gained speed as she approached the getaway car. “All clear,” her deep voice echoed inside the car as Ilhoon high fived the woman.

Ilhoon is her trusty tech analyst that accompanies her in missions. They go hand in hand with death in every assignment and so far, it hadn’t beaten them yet.

“Oh boy am I ready to go home,” he whistled, relaxing in the backseat with his laptop, clicking the keyboard constantly to pass time. He’s probably working on a side project to make his work easier.

-

“Nice work, Wolfie.”

“I was there too!” Ilhoon complained. 

“Were you really?” Siyeon leaned closer to the person, letting one of her wider smirk form on her lips, provoking him. 

“Alright, you too, Midas!” Seunghee laughed, messing with Ilhoon’s hair. “Now scoot,” she used a folder, hitting his shoes to make him drop his feet where they belong and handed it to Siyeon. “Work never stops. Here’s the next one,” the team’s liaison officer nudged Siyeon. “Miss Kim said a certain Pink Princess is a wee bit shaken but she’ll get through it,” relaying Yoohyeon’s message before she completely left Siyeon’s office. 

“Bye, Morning Angel!” Siyeon shouted, earning a wave from Seunghee.

“Sit this one out, buddy,” Siyeon murmured as soon as they were alone. “Let me take her majesty to a trip of a lifetime.” She tried to convince the hacker to agree, not losing their eye contact until he surrenders. “Souvenirs and you have yourself a deal.” Siyeon nodded, slapping his arm before leaving for the next assignment tasked to them.

-

“You okay, pretty?”

“Hmm...” Minji nodded, absorbed in reading a book.

“I’ll take this shift, I guess,” Siyeon shrugged, letting the woman enjoy her time. This stakeout is easy anyways. They were only after Jeju’s fresh air while a bunch of rich pricks were having drug parties to no end in remote islands. It’s honestly getting kind of boring but if it’s here, she understands why bother flying.

She sees movement, immediately ducking down to hide herself while Minji remains oblivious. “Stay in the back and read there, princess.” Siyeon shoved the woman at the back, throwing a clip-on reading light in the process.

-

“When are you gonna finish that?” She complained, seeing her bring out another book. “It’s the last one. I can relate to the lead character and I feel like I know this person.”

“If Yoohyeon gave you those books, don’t be surprised if they were written by your crush.”

“What?!”

“Quiet down,” Siyeon scolded, snorting at Minji’s reaction. She figured out the detective was crushing on Yoohyeon’s friend, Bora. She was too conspicuous.  _ Who would drive 2 hours to see someone, right? _ Only Kim Minji who has a vendetta to make her ‘friends with benefits’ eat regularly. 

“She writes so well,” Minji sighed, tracing every page and penmanship. “But I’m still mad at her.”

-

“Editor-in-chief! How did Bora know Handong’s life story?”

“She can see the future in her dreams. That was a book she wrote since high school. She finished it after her uni graduation.” Yoohyeon explained. “It’s non-fiction but don’t tell anyone that.” 

“Did you even read it?”

“I fell asleep while reading the second one.” Yoohyeon joked, trying to hide the fact that they’ve been trying to figure out who’s story it was ever since it got published. Hearing that from Minji confirms it was indeed Handong. 

_ Kim Bora, I hope you know you’re with a dangerous person. _

“You missed a lot. See you at Siyeon’s.” Minji quickly bounced, leaving to get some lunch before they see each other again later on. Upon the plane landing, she drove straight to the publication to know just why Bora knew all these things. This revelation suggests there’s more into this than Yoohyeon is letting on.

-

“Your best friend’s in danger.” Minji said as soon as they all settled inside the secured house. It was surprisingly quiet, the dark colours making it look like a void and organised, as if it was a green screen for a movie set.

“I haven’t figured out if she needs saving.” Yoohyeon said nonchalantly, as if it was the most normal thing ever. She was really worried deep inside but Bora would have made it known if she ever needed help. 

“Of course she does! Siyeon no offence but your girlfriend is dumb.” It was unbelievable how calm everyone is. It’s as if they’re used to something like this happening or they’re being indifferent?

“I’ve been saying!” Siyeon teased, peeking to answer from the kitchen. She went to quickly get some spirits as she sensed something was off and wanted to set the mood right.

“Hey!” Yoohyen glared at the two who are currently laughing at her. They’re having the time of their lives clowning the other woman.

“Handong is capable of horrible things.” Minji let her words linger. It was a statement she never thought she would ever say in this lifetime. Still in disbelief of what she just stated. Bora have these abilities and Mr. and Mrs. Han got what they deserved, for treating Handong like that. Unfortunately, even that doesn’t excuse what Handong has done.

Isn’t Bora scared? 

That woman is so impulsive.

Yoohyeon handed a different notebook to Minji, thinner than the former ones. “Again? I’m gonna fall asleep.” She complained yet accepted them nonetheless. It was Bora’s work therefore, it’s good material to learn more about the woman. It’s a good thing to talk about too. Writers tend to like it when people want to discuss their words and are more than happy to sit down with you to make it happen. The thought of spending time with Bora, just talking nonstop about anything is enough to get her excited. 

_ Watch me get everything wrong just so Kim Bora would correct the heck out of me.  _

With ill intentions in mind, she read through it, gradually realising that they were about her. It was apparently written when Bora was hospitalised. She was starting to understand how complicated it is to have such dreams. That if something was to change, how certain is someone that they would still happen or how it would affect the future that awaits. 

These dreams are quite vague. They speak of no names but of description of people, people that Minji recognises but of past dates. Some had X marks, apparently signalling that they were ‘lost in the space continuum’ because Bora’s the only one who knew they were supposed to happen. It was chilling how she captures the emotions of the points of view she sees.

The rawness of her writings, the pressure in the way she wrote words hits differently when you’re reading through the original copy. Yoohyeon mentioned that Bora chooses wisely those she’d revise for publication and when to fill in the gaps. There were no examples needed as Minji could envision why. If she plainly submitted these, it wouldn’t have much plot and the flow of the story would become inconsistent. 

So Bora gets the inspiration from these... that’s her process.

Soon enough, Minji’s could feel the heat on her cheeks, seeing as how Yoohyeon added interpretations to the poems included. In particular, it was a narration of that night with Bora, something that’s been stuck in her mind. She could still sometimes feel her warmth beside her bed at night. It was definitely something she wanted to do again. Not to mention seeing these explicit emotions she was feeling that night written in 14 lines have impacted her as well. 

The loss of Bora’s presence in her life just hit her. 

Should I look for her? 

She who doesn’t want to be found? 

Screw it.  _ I’ll scrounge info from these two. _ If neither of her friends would do it, she could use her stealth to go on a special assignment.

“Any ideas where they were off to?”

“Vacation,” Yoohyeon added air quotes as she answered. 

“Rings a bell?” Siyeon, intrigued, joined Minji on the floor, sitting across her, pushing the papers aside.

“There’s one in Busan that the Han family liked going to.” She saw the couple shrug, as if waiting for something else eventful to happen. 

Why are they acting this way when all Minji could think about ever since she knew that Bora was with Handong was her safety? Being with someone with such a past must be unsettling. Handong would ever hurt such a precious woman who did nothing but admire her from afar, right? 

“For the umpteenth time, are we not gonna move a muscle?” Minji insisted, worry just filling up her entire body for the small woman. She can’t stay still after knowing such a shocking revelation about the woman she thought she knew.

“We’re waiting for a signal.”

“Alright. I’d let you two know what I found, then.”

-

“Did you see the way she yeeted ever so quickly? They’re so for each other,” Yoohyeon’s eyes were dreamily looking at the door that Minji slammed a few moments ago. “I want what they have!” She protested, hitting Siyeon’s chest lightly.

“Yah! You have me,” Siyeon berated her girlfriend, slightly offended for herself yet she pulled the woman close, allowing to reposition the woman on her lap. “It’s slang, you wouldn’t understand,” Yoohyeon giggled, pinching her girlfriend’s cheeks. “I was just saying that they’re goals,” she explained but Siyeon still thought the words were incorrigible . “They’re cute! That’s all it is,” Siyeon was skeptical still but she dropped the topic, smiling soullessly at Yoohyeon with suspicions still on the back of her head.

-

“Hey, half-pint.” 

“You’ll never stop insulting my height, huh?”

“It makes you smile.” Handong caressed the woman’s face, tracing the curve that her lips formed. Bora once said that she finds these little quirks endearing so she keeps doing them. “Your mind is so beautiful,” Bora’s eyes glimmered upon it connecting foreheads with Handong’s. 

Communication that need not words to be understood. Once such a soulmate is found, every little thing would start making sense, inexplicable things given meaning so accurate to what the other person is pertaining to. A connection that transcends beyond adjectives, leaving only one thing left to do: actions. 

-

Loud and strange pounding sounds.

Pulsing, vibrating through one’s ear.

Handong rose from the bed, cautiously slipping away from where the love of life lies naked. It was a pretty sight so she had to linger for a few seconds before deciding to wear a robe from the rack behind the door, she tied it on her waist to cover her bare skin as she approached the front door.

She wasn’t pleased at to who she saw. 

Of course it was  _ her _ .

“You’re not welcome here.” Handong’s expression is sour, there’s something about the woman that makes her blood boil. But she was definitely calmer than before, voices are not as loud whenever Bora’s within the vicinity.

“Nice seeing you too, by the way. How have you been?” Minji replied, not letting the woman’s attitude bother her, tiptoeing forward and backwards, allowing friction to fight the cold. She was used to this, she knew Handong since uni, when the woman was minding her own business, acing every exam there ever was, she who can make the surroundings feel chilly. Surviving that is nothing so this moment doesn’t even faze her. 

“I’m okay. You don’t have to check up on me.” 

-

“Aren’t you scared, for Minji?” She asked when Yoohyeon’s head popped out from the backseat randomly, bothering a Siyeon who’s trying to concentrate at the subject, gripping on a set of binoculars, almost marking herself with the circle shape by how hardly she’s pressing it on her face to have the best view. 

“You’re here. Can’t you protect her?” Yoohyeon pouted,  _ of course Siyeon would protect Minji, _ but her girlfriend was making it hard to say no. She can’t see the pout but she knows it from memory.

“Then let’s focus on the developments.” She concentrated on two people conversing near the shore. It wasn’t going well, from the looks of it. 

-

“You don’t trust me, huh?” 

“You’ve broken way too many promises, Minji.” 

“I guess I’m like that, huh? Thank you for allowing me to know why you decided to give up on what I was trying to push between us for years.”

“You make me angry. So do stay away from me.” Handong stopped from walking, showing her clenched fists, shaking due to the strong emotions she’s feeling. “We should stop working with each other too.”

“Getting closure is nice, once and for all.” Minji smiled, understanding what the woman wanted. “Your parents would like that too.”

-

“Kim Minji that idiot,” Siyeon hissed, racing towards the shore, shouting. “Stop!” She tried to separate the two, Handong was suddenly on top of Minji, harshly pressing her hands towards her neck. Her strength was undeniably stronger than either, powered by rage within her, eyes glaring and focusing on one person. 

“Handong! Stop!” Bora shouted from afar, sheets wrapped around her as she ran towards the commotion. “Leave, Siyeon, Minji, please,” she was panting as she arrived, Handong got back to her senses, seeing the woman who was embracing her. “My love, they can’t hurt you,” Bora whispered loud enough, her hands soothed the taller woman, trying her best to calm her.

While the two friends were trying to recover from what happened before their eyes, the two people they’re looking for disappeared into nothingness. They heard a faint sound of a car’s engine starting and then it was long gone. 

“What the fuck was that, Minji?” Siyeon checked if the woman was okay, checking if she was hurt anywhere else besides the marks on her neck. “I’m in love with Bora, Siyeon,” Minji’s sobs were now evident, her hands keeping up with every tear her eyes produces. Siyeon held the woman, waiting for her tears to slow and explain the situation. They really shouldn’t be randomly doing this on the shore because the winds were harsh and it was extremely cold but gave no care to it. They stayed like that for a while before deciding to get back to Yoohyeon who was in the car. 

“Don’t ever do that again.” Yoohyeon scolded as they arrived. “Anyways, they’re gone,” she informed.

“We know,” Siyeon answered, helping Minji settle on the backseat, making sure she’s comfortable. “We’ll talk about what happened in the hotel. Drive, babe,” Siyeon ordered, fixing Minji’s hair into place. She was still shaken, hence Siyeon knew she needed all the support and care the couple could give.

-

“You wanna talk about it?” Siyeon offered, first thing in the morning, a tray of coffee and some pastries. As a bribe. Food is Minji’s best friend therefore, she would either get some important information or would make the woman happy, a win-win outcome.

“Not right now,” Minji replied, staying quiet. She sipped from the cup and let the bitterness cover the pain she was feeling.

-

“She knows...”

“We’ll figure this out, gorgeous.” Handong saw Bora let out a small smile and pat her back. “You have me no matter what, okay?” She cupped Handong’s cheeks, trying to distract the woman from her thoughts by doing what calms her the most — just staring into the light that is reflected in Bora’s eyes, the same pair that stares at her lovingly, as if she was the only one worthy of such. Bora’s eyes sparkle whenever they meet hers, it’s always a sight that promises Handong the security she feels, whilst their hands intertwined, letting thoughts get lost somewhere else but their minds. 

“Where did we end up last night? Was it my turn?” Bora smirked, pushing different thoughts towards Handong’s mind.

-

Yoohyeon snatched the pages from Minji all of a sudden, fear written in her eyes. “No, not these,” Yoohyeon was in shock at how she found them. The detective in Minji is never off. She was too distracted with watching Siyeon’s fast hands, from preventing her cheating ass in their little game. “How much did you read?” 

“Let me read it! You obviously ripped those from the one I was reading the other day. I just wanna know what else Kim Bora knew...” She sighed, seeing the paper already being hidden on a folder. 

“When I read Showers, I needed some jaw dropping photos of Siyeon to take the imagery from my head. These pages have the same effect.” Yoohyeon was statued, traumatised by what she read (never admitting that it was her favourite because she was happy for them with the exception of the unholy things her friends did).

“I look good in anything, okay! Stop retching!” Siyeon noticed Minji faking some disgusted looks, acting like she feels sick, at whatever Yoohyeon was blabbing about.

-

“I’m not going home unless you two decide to join me in finding Bora.” 

“You could stay in her room,” Yoohyeon shrugged, busy on her computer, just constantly refreshing different sites and emails. The younger one was on Siyeon’s lap, enjoying their closeness as Minji remains bothered. She refuses to believe Bora doesn’t need help. 

Handong isn’t the worse but if given the correct opportunity, she’s dangerous.

-

“Eureka!”

“Yoohyeon stop being an idiot by shouting useless words. It’s your 5th today!” 

“I have a clue this time. That treacherous woman.”

Yoohyeon is staring at the object on her desk with a blank emotion, a book opened halfway. Minji observed her, taking the lead in reading what was written.

So, Blizzard is finally here just like Yoohyeon said. It was their long awaited signal but on their publication’s number one competitor under a different name. No wonder Yoohyeon felt anything other than excitement.

KD2R is actually quite sneaky as a pseudonym but didn’t make it past Yoohyeon, seeing as she quickly figured out it was her friend.

_ Kim Bora tell us what you want help from. _

Blizzard

They said it  _ kills _ , to be caught up by  _ you _

Tied under your spell, there’s just no way  _ out _

Of this mess, this cold, hindered way  _ of _ life

To keep you grounded, away from pouncing,

Harming, to create a safer place for

Everyone around who can piss you off.

_ Violence _ , through the raging winds released,

Tolerance sourced through the weight lifted up.

I’ve imagined  _ another _ different  _ setting _ ,

A  _ past _ that could be another  _ reality _

If  _ I _ was the cure that  _ prevented _ it.

It must be part of you, my gorgeous  _ love _ ,

Relinquished by the thirst  _ she _ awakened

But there’s no saying it  _ couldn’t _ be too.

-

“You ever wanted to go back?”

“I’m here to stay, silly.” 

Morale is low.

Something must be done.

“Let’s hunt.”

-

Bora got in the way, stopping Handong from grabbing the target, before she could release her wrath, her mouth all over Handong’s ear, whispering to enchant her. 

“That’s enough thrill for tonight, hottie.”

“Run. While I still have control,” Handong’s spoke, successfully collaring the drunk man. He was spooked when pushed harshly, stumbling and almost tripping but quickly escaped, not ever looking back as fear haunted him.  _ He surely would never harass anyone else soon.  _ They both helped a woman who fell victim by the stranger, dusting off her things before handing them back. “You take care now,” Bora waved at the woman that thanked them from a distance. She was too startled to even realise what happened.

“I appreciate you trying for me,” Handong said, tucking Bora’s hair behind her ear, appreciating her beauty. “But you don’t have to. He deserves it,” leaning close, her lips lingering on Bora’s ear. “We sure love sketchy streets, gherkin.”

-

“Anything?” Minji shouted. The atmosphere was so dry and timid. She’s been here all day bothering the younger woman.

“She doesn’t want it.” Yoohyeon replied, trying not to react too much. “I’m really worried for her but I trust her with deciding what’s best for her.” Yoohyeon suddenly stood up and embraced Minji, letting everything go. All the stress, worries and limits she placed all washed down. With her walls broken, she’s now a useless mess.

They had a really long talk on what actions they should take. The poem signifies that she’s chosen to be with Handong. It’s not like Bora to be as secretive but she keeps at her game, riddles are her expertise and makes full use of such capabilities.

Those who would think she communicates in such a complicated manner haven’t met her. It’s the hunger to be understood by a few no matter how vocal she could be. Only those who pays attention to detail can enter the worlds she created to entertain. Interpretation guaranteed only those who seeks hard enough for it.

“Miss Kim?” The assistant entered, personally handing a letter to the editor-in-chief. She quickly opened it and saw the original copy of the poem. Some words were in italic. 

_ It still doesn’t make sense.  _

-

“Babe. I can’t stop thinking about something.” Siyeon sighed, frowning at Yoohyeon. It has been stressing her out these past few days. But it’s still just a theory. She would never propose something as absurd as this but on the essence of the current happenings, it seemed really appropriate to even think of it.

“You should hear what she said,” she sounded hurt, afraid to even bring up the topic. “You can tell me everything that’s bothering you. We can figure this out together.” Yoohyeon got serious, reminding her partner that how their relationship worked, that they’re each other’s rock.

“Handong! Stop! Leave, Siyeon, Minji, please, my love, they can’t hurt you.”

_ Yoohyeon, you’re such a fool.  _

Now she knows what Bora is up to. 

_ I got you, Unnie. _

-

“Do you think it’ll ever get better?”

“Seeking help is the first step.”

“I’ll draft a contract first.” What she’s about to say should never come to anyone else’s light.

“Maam, this is a McDonald’s drive thru...”

Handong let out a melodious laugh. “I don’t understand but I love you!” She was still confused about the way Bora speaks. These sentences and words never made sense to her but her girlfriend said to say that line no matter what. 

“Fitting response, your honour!” Bora winked at Handong, telling her she did an amazing job. And just like that, Bora managed to lighten the other woman’s feelings.

-

“Lee Yubin!”

Yubin had the scare of her life today and it was all because of the magnificent Kim Minji. “Can’t you be more calm?” She was holding onto her heart, checking if it jumped out of her body.

“Gotcha!” Minji was overjoyed, closing and locking the door. “I have something you’d be thrilled about.”

“What’s the catch?” She raised her brow, knowing well enough the woman would only ever barter. This is how they benefited from each other. “You’d rescue someone I know.”

“You’re aware I cannot guarantee anyone’s safety. What you’re asking for is nearly impossible.”

“I knew you’d say that.” Minji’s tone turned serious, nodding her head. Yubin has always been impartial and realistic. “Just bring her in and we have a case. I have a plan.”

Yubin observed the woman, noticing the awkwardness and excessive touching of her covered neck, grimacing whenever she came in contact with a part of it too. “Get that looked at. If your sister sees it, you’d be in trouble.” Minji locked eyes with the chief, pleading for her to not tell. “Dahyun is in the morgue, she’d take good care of you. Assuming, the case is against someone who did this?” Yubin’s hand was fast, she managed to push down the turtleneck gently, revealing strangulation marks. She clucked her tongue. “Report it too. The more evidence you have, the easier it is.” Minji quickly swatted the hand, hiding it again and proceeding to the basement where the denier is. 

Dahyun was laying on the padded mortuary trolley, she was wearing her lab coat and glasses as she focused on a book. Minji knocked, startling the woman. 

“Minji unnie,” she said, unlocking the door. “What brings you here? Gahyeon said you haven’t been coming home.” 

“About that... Please let this stay between us. Chief Lee told me to get something examined and processed.”

“Ah, of course,” Dahyun smiled widely, pushing up her specs high up her nose bridge and setting the book she was holding, aside, ready to assist the detective.

-

“Dare.”

“I dare you to give me a lap dance.”

“No.”

Bora pouted, which Handong found as something pleasant to see. Her lips would curve at a perfect angle and her eyes would appeal for the favour asked, it was too adorable. “Give me one too, meanie.” 

Handong shook her head, firm on her decision. “No can do. Something else, leprechaun.” She teased, wiggling her brows, stopping her own hands from pinching Bora’s cheeks.

“I dare you to tell me something I don’t know.”

Handong hummed, uncrossing her legs, parting them lea. down, propping her elbows on her seat, thinking deeply of what else she could reveal. “The reason why I can’t leave that house isn’t because of what happened but what’s in it. How does that sound?” She smiled lightly, delighted at how Bora nodded. There was no point in keeping something since they’re basically each other’s kryptonite.

“Truth. Make it interesting.” It was indeed tiring to ask every time they take turns.

“Do you like Minji?”

“Who am I with right now?” Bora’s hand pointed at Handong’s direction, raising a brow.

“That’s not an answer, puppet.” Her hand landed on Bora’s chin, using it to level their faces. A smirk grew on Bora’s face, teasing the lawyer. “I used to.” 

-

Smack.

The sound echoed so loud in the quiet and hollow house. 

Instantly, an intense glare was sent towards the person who made the sound possible. “Sorry, I don’t usually go on missions.” Yoohyeon whispered, giggling at her sudden action of smacking Siyeon’s behind. “Hot,” she said, biting her lower lip, trying to contain more of her laughter. 

Siyeon managed to pick the lock on the door, allowing a convenient entrance towards the place. It was big, judging on how they surveyed every inch of it while ago, checking if it was really abandoned. According to Minji, the place has been empty for a while based on their electricity usage but sometimes, people can be surprising. Minji is reliable and she proves it every single time, like right now. 

The blinding lights suddenly flashed, lighting the whole house. “Oops...” Yoohyeon let out a nervous laugh for stumbling upon the switch for the light. “Be careful. Are you hurt?” Siyeon scolded, showing concern towards the woman. 

“We have a lot of work to do. And we need to work fast.”

“My brain is ready when you need it!” Yoohyeon offered, tagging along at what stealth moves Siyeon was doing. She failed to execute every single one but trying her best was enough. 

“If I hear you laugh one more time, you’re sleeping on the couch!” Yoohyeon taunted, rubbing her knees as she got hurt trying to somersault like Siyeon. It was unnecessary but Siyeon taught it would be funny to see Yoohyeon attempt.

-

“MAAM A HAND IN MARRIAGE PLEASE” Handong heard her girlfriend scream, seeing her eyes widen in the process. She always does these exaggerated reactions whenever Handong does something. She’s so comical it tugs the strings in Handong’s heart. “I’m not that easy, shrimp,” she winked, pulling the woman close for a quick peck on her lips. 

“You look better, midget,”

“Who’s a midget?” Bora’s tone changed evidently, growling towards Handong, but not once did it ever work. “You,” Handong chortled, mocking the writer. “Perfect size for me to hold,” she muttered, pulling away from the older woman’s hold. “Anyways,” Bora held her cheeks, red from Handong’s words, “we’re finally ready to face the world.”

-

“Aren’t we too overdressed to eat here?” Handong was looking around the venue, it was a small stall that serves street food. It smells amazing that it made her stomach grumble. “It doesn’t matter. I’ve always thought you’re out of my league but look at us,” she said to take the pressure off of Handong, which she always appreciates, Bora seem to read her mind pretty well, knowing that she usually isn’t used to this setting seeing as she’s mostly alone and eats takeaway. 

She managed to set herself free from boundaries she set. They ate as much as they could, enjoying the atmosphere of the bustling street, good food and alcohol. It was liberating to see the world through Bora’s eyes — the happy-go-lucky way that never worked for Handong because she’s too uptight with her principles and secrets that being easy going was never an answer. As honest as she can be towards people around her, she couldn’t be like that to herself.

Slipping a hand to touch Bora’s, it burnt, a shock of electricity travelling through her, awakening her senses. Bora was smiling at her, eyes half closed and cheeks flushed due to the alcohol consumed, words coming out of her mouth unfiltered. It must be the truth then,  _ that sobered her up _ , but she still intertwined their fingers.

On their way home, Bora was a mumbling mess. She was disoriented, disobedient and can barely stand on her own. Luckily, Handong’s tolerance is higher, kudos to all the rough nights studying and Minji’s drinking habit back in uni. 

“Shhh... you can rest now,”

“Not until she’s safe,”

“She is,” Handong whispered before planting a kiss on Bora’s forehead.

-

Their minimal and essential things were all packed. After all that drinking, anyone would think they’re rebels having the time of their lives roaming around the country. They have been, for the weeks, bouncing from bed and breakfasts wherever the car could take them, stopping when exhaustion is unbearable. 

In order to survive, they have to keep moving. If they slow down, someone would catch up to them.

“Gorgeous... my head is killing me...” Bora complained, sagging on the floor as she walked, trying to keep her balance. Apparently, every single time she gets up from the bed, her whole body wants to pass out. “I’d drive today, you can rest on the back, okay?” She slipped her arms around her waist, assisting her to their car. “Sweet dreams,” she planted another kiss on her forehead before leaving her to lay flat, covered in a few coats to serve as a blanket in the backseat.

-

“Patient Kim Bora? The doctor is ready to see you.” The nurse announced, looking at a clipboard for the order of names.

Two people entered the consultation room. Gahyeon greeted them both with a flashy smile that could compete with the sun. 

“Handong unnie?” Gahyeon was quite surprised to see her but was glad nonetheless. “Do sit so we can start.”

“Kim Bora... did you drink again?” Gahyeon was staring at the records and results, looking from the screen and at the woman. “Should I really put you on the list? For liver transplant?” Bora just laughed at the statement. “Well.. where it all started and will end... she decided on that.” Gahyeon was confused at Bora’s answer but still saw the end of the gesture, it was on Handong that was sitting quite far from them. 

“Hmm?” Her attention returned to the two, questioning why she was being stared at. 

“It was her fault I’m like this.”

“Small person, low alcohol tolerance.” Handong shrugged, going back to reading a random magazine near her chair.

“I feel offended for both of us, don’t worry,” Gahyeon glared at Handong and then started to write a prescription for the writer. It was something to help with pain she’s feeling. “Drink this twice a day for a week and you’d be good as new. No more alcohol, okay?” Bora was quiet and simply nodded. 

The doctor found it so bizarre that the two are together. What was even stranger was how quiet Bora has gotten. 

-

“Feeling better?” 

“Stay.” Bora’s voice was groggy while she tried to pull Handong close.

“Anything for the peanut sized human.” She whispered, scooting closer the resting person.

“Screw you.” Bora brassily replied. 

“Hmm... Can you handle it?”

Bora was speechless, her cheeks red yet again. She keeps forgetting who she’s bantering with sometimes and it takes her aback. She was definitely meant to be a lawyer. It’s hard to daunt her.

“Get well soon, lovely. We’d stop by my house before we continue our journey.”

As Bora sleeps, the sounds she makes gives Handong comfort. “Your hometown is pretty. No wonder you liked it here more than Seoul.” Handong can barely sleep these past days. At first it was because of how good it felt to love and be loved but nowadays, it’s for their own safety. 

Losing someone as amazing as Bora would definitely ruin her. She can’t take any chances of wasting the days they’re together. 

-

“I missed this.” 

Relief evident in Handong’s voice as the car stopped near the front door, perfectly fitting on the spacious driveway. She could remember the first time they were together. This is the house that only held nothing but discomfort for Handong but now bore a different emotion — content in someone’s presence. 

“Legendaric place, amirite?”

Handong cackled. “Babe, please,” she slapped the woman’s arm for ruining her sentiments. “Do the thing!” Bora insisted, looking at Handong hopefully, her eyes resembling those that puppies own. “Rawr!” Handong even used her hands to do the gesture that came with it, putting emphasis on the slang.

Hand in hand, they walked to the door, ever so slowly, as if knowing what would happen next. They took their time and Bora even initiated a hug, it was tight, signalling that Handong was right that something’s definitely going to happen soon or she was just overthinking it all.

The door opened, allowing them both in as their eyes wondered the darkness of the place. Bora eyed all of them, knowing well enough they’d be there waiting, seeing all the lasers pointed at them, asking for a brief moment, keeping the woman close to her. She’ll use herself as a shield if need be. 

“Blizzard might be for me but not your heart. At least not anymore.” Handong stated, making sure Bora hears it as she knelt to the ground, raising both of her arms to be visibly seen. 

A quick flashback of what magazine the lawyer was reading back at Gahyeon’s office answered her suspicion.

“You’ve always known?” Bora was quite shocked at what Handong was talking about. It was probably her drunk self that gave it away. Her arms wrapped around her head, covering her with her whole body. These moments have always been so heartbreaking.

“I hope it was a fantastic honeymoon phase.” She let out a smile, looking at Bora who cupped her cheeks. “I’ve loved it.” Bora nodded, stepping away, her hand close to her heart now, hurting to see Handong like this. It was a sacrifice she made but it still pains her to see the woman like this. “You take care of yourself, gorgeous.” She mouthed, seeing the woman of her dreams in a different light, planting a soft kiss on her head as a goodbye. 

“Be happy, pipsqueak.”

“Don’t shoot.” Handong shouted with all her might, seeing Bora carefully walk away from her. She tried to suppress her tears but they weren’t listening to her. “I’ll confess!”

-

Bora’s tears were flowing uncontrollably, too, for mixed reasons: a combination of relief and agony. Their last conversation etched in her brain, making her cry whenever she remembers it. 

She shut the whole world and only focused on sulking in her room. It has always been like this. Her decisions always brings her misery. 

Why couldn’t it be something easy? 

Why did she have to lose someone!

What’s the point of having such abilities if she couldn’t even make everyone happy. Some people that call it a gift are mistaken, it’s nothing but a curse.

“Bora?” Two soft knocks followed the voice. 

“She’s not here!” Bora screamed, hurting her throat.

“She clearly is!” The person challenged. 

A scream of frustration followed as a response. It broke her to tears even more, a sharp burn going straight down her throat as she wallowed in her sorrows. 

-

“She’s hopeless.” 

“Give her some time.” Minji sighed, patting Yoohyeon’s back. “You know she needs it.” 

“You can stay here as long as you like. I really really need to go to work even if I don’t want to,” Yoohyeonwas upset at how everything worked out. She held onto Minji’s hands, staring at her with hope and sadness at the same time. The detective knows what Yoohyeon is asking of her, it's something she’ll do regardless. It’s all up to them both to work on whatever’s between them. Even if it’ll take some time. “Please be patient with her,” Yoohyeon said as her last remarks before leaving.

-

Minji sat near the door, somewhat blocking it. She was quiet, listening to Bora’s sobs, waiting for the right moment to come. However, weariness was faster. 

Bora almost jumped when she opened her door, startling a sleeping Minji to wake. “Hey,” Minji smiled, standing up and fixing herself. 

“Go home,” Bora sneered, acting tough to push the woman away. “I am,” the smile on Minji’s face can’t be wiped. Having the woman back is more important than having her old personality back.  _ She’s endured much worse in the past. _ Bora rolled her eyes, leaving the woman behind when Minji held her back. “I can take it.”

“I need to pee,” she harshly pulled her hand back, running to the toilet.

-

“Let’s start with food. You should at least eat.”

“Alright,” Bora sighed, giving up and sitting down with Minji near the dining table. It was set up cutely, five lunch boxes laid down. An ample amount of food for the both of them which Bora couldn’t help but nitpick. “Things never change,” she scoffed.

-

“You really had to do that?!”

“WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU SAYING YOU CAN TAKE IT!”

“Your reasons are affable!”

“WHAT— wait what?”

“If you didn’t suck at communicating and wasn’t busy with your riddles, you would’ve known I liked you — now love.”

“I couldn’t lose you,” Bora’s tone softened, her face frowning. 

“Then show me.” Minji sighed, upset at how they’re both communicating yet closing the gap between them. “I missed my booty call.”

“You’re one sick mofo, you know?” Bora hit her repeatedly, trying to push the woman away. “Easy, I was just trying to make you smile.” Bora continued to hit her until she was tired and ended up resting between Minji’s arms. “Now that I can take. Did that make you feel better?” Bora didn’t respond but snuggled closer, burying her face on Minji’s neck. “That’s my girl,” Minji chuckled, kissing her head. 

-

Handong held on, hugging her from behind, afraid to lose the woman. She was the only good thing she has and to not be with her doesn’t make sense. “Stay a little longer, Bora,” Handong murmured, closing her eyes, hoping that this was just a dream. 

It was.  _ All of it. _

The only worst thing that could happen is that she’d wake up from it.

And she  _ did _ .

Mental clanging against each other and a tray slipped inside. 

“Eat up, ladies!” 

Handong turned away from it, covering her head with the pillow to block the light and noise.

-

“I didn’t know you could get any dumber, writer-nim.”

“Whatever, part-time detective.” Bora stuck her tongue out, arguing with Minji.

“Handong is the smartest person I know. It’s impossible she didn’t know what you were up to.” Minji said with a matter-of-factly tone. “She was just whipped for you.”

“My smarts are a different kind.” Bora rebutted, slamming her tiny fists on the table.

“Whatever helps you sleep at night, baby.” Minji winked, knowing she successfully annoyed her girlfriend. Maybe stan twitter lingo isn’t the worst thing ever, if she can use it this way. 

-

She could feel Bora’s arms around her, that  _ warmth _ , that  _ musk _ , it’s  _ truly _ her. Handong never thought this could happen ever again. Her heart is beating abnormally fast, dying to explode with all the emotions she’s feeling. If she can frame this moment, she would. 

Rolling to turn on her sides, she opened her eyes, seeing a white concrete wall in front of her. 

Even in dreams, I  _ can’t _ have her forever. 

But if I can dream of her still, it’s  _ enough _ . 

Handong yearned for her every second. There was nothing else she could do. Even the voices left her. In this battle with tranquility, loving her from this prison cell, her delusion aided her survival with just a thought of her.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> And this is the actual ending. The one I posted before was just a spoiler for this one. 😂 Thank you for taking your time and going through this journey with me. 
> 
> I hoped you enjoyed it. 
> 
> And finally, I’d love to know what you thought of it. Don’t be shy to leave a comment. They’re always well appreciated and welcomed. 
> 
> P.s. I’ve set plans to revise it but only to connect parts of it as it wasn’t originally going to be a series, I wrote it as a one-shot and developed from there. XD Special thanks to user:special_affair who commented on Flurries. 🥰


End file.
